How Do You Do?
by xxhiphuggersxx
Summary: Yule Ball Harry's 4th year gets a surprise song that turns into a little dance off between teachers. R&R!


**Little flick that popped in my head**

**Set at the Yule Ball during Harry's fourth year.**

**Starts with a slow song and then the song How Do You Do plays**

**Kinda of silly but it popped in my head! I own none of the people**

**Read And Review!**

Every Yule Ball, the champions start of the ball and dance out there for a while. Then everyone joins in for a bit. Then a slow moving song starts and everyone but staff of each school and the champions stay out and everyone watches. The champions had their dates and then the teachers all found someone. Dumbledore was with McGonagall, Karkaroff was with his wife, Hagrid was with Madam Maxine, and Snape was with on of the Astronomy teachers, Serena. Everything was going smoothly until a couple of students pulled a prank and put in a fast beat song to see what would happen. They put in the song How Do You Do by Cascada. The dancers stopped and looked at each other.

"Albus, what music is this?" Minerva asked.

"I'm not quite sure, but I do believe my foot is enjoying the beat." He answered.

"Well come dance!" someone shouted from the crowd. They all looked at each and then Albus grabbed Minerva and started to dance. That was taken by shock for her. The rest of them started to dance a fast beat as well. The champions stopped dancing so it was only the teachers to see what they would do. Harry stood next to Hermione who was next to Victor.

"Harry! Look at the way Dumbledore is dancing with McGonagall! It is so sweet!" Hermione squealed with joy. They were the couple everyone was watching. Nobody knew they could dance so well. Albus and Minerva were shocked as well that they were dancing like this. Albus was indeed good at shocking her when yet again he did something she wasn't expecting. He spun her away and then she came back. She had a huge smile on her face as they continued the fast dancing. The room soon started to fill with gasps. Yet again, Albus surprised her and pick her up and did a 180 and then put her back down.

"Not bad." Minerva said with a smile. They started to twirl around. Hagrid and Madam Maxine stepped off to watch the others. It was sort of like a dance off between Snape, Dumbledore, and Karkaroff. The students that pranked the disc had the chorus keeping going and not stop. The students started to cheer. It was a small triangle they formed and spun around. Snape spun Serena and brought her back, which got some applause. Karkaroff did the same thing but spun her father and brought her back tight, which got applause from some Hogwarts and then a lot from the other two schools, but what Albus was about to do was going to get loads of applause. He spun her like the other two. Then when she came back he picked her up and spun her and when she landed he brought her closer than all the couples and started to dance. Their cloaks spun like crazy. The whole room started to cheer louder than the other two. Minerva didn't know what came across her. A smile grew big across her face. Finally the music stopped and the applause was big. The teachers made their way off the Dancefloor and over to the teachers as all the students ran to the rock band.

"That was quite a show!" Madam Hooch said when the came over. Serena sat down next to Rolanda Hooch. Minerva sat next to Serena. The men remained standing.

"Not bad Severus. I never knew you had that in you." Serena said. Snape nodded and before he could speak, the music went blasting loud.

"This will get annoying quick! I must leave before I need a hearing aid!" Minerva yelled and stood up and walked out. Rolanda and Serena followed her out. Minerva headed up the stairs with the other two at her heals.

"Alright Min, we are far enough away from the students now admit you loved that dance!" Rolanda said.

"Don't call me Min!" Minerva snapped back.

"But dear, you let the Headmaster call you that." Serena said and started laughing with Rolanda. Minerva didn't answer.

"Minerva, you love him!" Rolanda said.

"I do believe you are mistaken. Albus has always been a close and loyal friend and nothing else." She answered firmly as they reached her quarters. She spoke the password and went inside.

"And notice Serena how she is the only one who calls the Headmaster Albus and we all say either Professor or Headmaster." Rolanda added. Minerva shot her a look as they sat down in her living room. There were two armchairs and a couch. Rolanda and Serena sat down on the couch and Minerva sat in the armchair. She kept her hat on.

"I have known Albus for a long time and we have a great friendship and he prefers if I call him Albus. Is that a crime?" Minerva asked.

"No, not at all Min." Serena said.

"Don't call me that!" Minerva snapped again and gave her the death stare. That stare scared every student but Harry, Ron, and Hermione. They had a better relationship with her than all the other students.

"Just admit you have a thing for him and we will stop!" Rolanda insisted.

"I cannot lie! I do not have a thing for him! I'm sorry but you will not hear what you want from me ladies," Minerva said and stood up. "I am tired from all that dancing. Not to be rude but I would like to go to sleep so if you could just show your ways out." And with that, she went into her bedroom to change. Rolanda and Serena sighed and walked out and headed back down to the party.

Minerva changed out of her ball gown and put on her nightgown and went out to sit in front of the fire. She couldn't help but think that they were right. She did have a thing for him. She would never act on it though I mean he was her boss and former teacher. No, she would only act on it if he did first. She couldn't get that song out of her head that they danced to. The lyrics were almost perfect for them except the by part. She was about to fall asleep on the couch when a knock was at the door.

"It is the Headmaster." Her portrait told her.

"Let him in." she said softly since she was almost asleep. She sat up as he walked in.

"Good Evening Min! I can't help but notice you left quite early." He said with a smile. He went and stood near the couch.

"Loud music like that rock band gives me headaches. Plus, you certainly swept me off my feet with our little dance off down there." She answered. She moved so he could sit down and he did.

"I think it is safe to say that we won with all that applause we got." He said with a twinkle in his eyes. She couldn't help but notice that he was flirting with her!

"Severus was not bad with Serena, but I do agree with you." She said with a smile.

"Tell me something, have you ever danced like that? I have never seen such a huge smile on your face before." Albus asked and leaned back on the couch. She sighed and leaned back before answering. She looked at the fire.

"No, I haven't really considered myself a dancer. I'm surprised we actually stayed out there for that song." She answered.

"I found the beat quite lovely. I must say, for not thinking you are a dancer you did a marvelous job keeping up." Albus said with a chuckle. She sat up and looked at him with a shocked look on her face.

"I happen to be younger than you! I had no problem keeping up; I'm surprised you were able to throw me in the air. How do you do the things you do Albus?" she asked quoting part of the song. He smiled and sat up as well.

"Age is but a number my dear. I do believe I may look old but I do not feel a day over what 100?" he said with the last part being a joke. She smiled at him.

"Yes, age is but a number." She said and looked at the fire. There was silence for a moment.

"Nobody I know could ever keep up with you." She finally said.

"Except you." He said. She turned and looked at him. He eyes twinkled and that is what made her go weak. He started to lean in on her and she found herself bringing herself closer to him. He finally closed the gap and kissed her. She was stunned that this was happening and felt a spark of joy come apon her.

She kissed him back which shocked Albus. Here he was kissing his Deputy and she was kissing him back. He felt a spark of happiness come apon him. The kiss grew more passionate. To his amazement, she opened her mouth to look for him to deepen the kiss and he certainly had no problem doing that. He wrapped his arms around her waist and brought her closer. She swung her arms around his neck and brought him closer. There was soon no space left between them. Finally, they had to break apart for air. She rested her forehead in his neck and her breathing was heavy. They were both in shock. His arms were still around he waist, but she had lowered her arms.

"I hope you're not toying with me Albus." She finally said.

"If I was toying with you my dear I would not have danced with you out there in front of everybody like that." He answered. He felt her smile and they sat there in each other's arms.

**The next morning at breakfast**

The buzz at breakfast was the professor's big dance. Albus and Minerva decided not to tell anybody about them yet. After every Yule Ball, there was a breakfast feast. The food appeared and everyone dug into it. They were about ¾ into the feast when all of a sudden; the song that Albus and Minerva danced to started to play. The room went quiet and Albus stood to find where it was coming. Minerva couldn't help but smile because she saw that some of the ghosts had found it. Albus saw it to and just sat back down. She smiled at Albus, which broke into a small laugh. They shook their heads with a smile and continued their conversation.


End file.
